


Soft Kitty

by dxs



Series: Tumblr vignettes [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Sleepy Jason, Soft Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: Prompt: Worked themselves to exhaustion.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tumblr vignettes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625221
Comments: 15
Kudos: 311





	Soft Kitty

It's been a long week of patrol. Bruce Wayne is heading straight to bed after stripping out of his armor, when a voice catches his attention. 

"He looks so young!" he hears Dick coo. 

"I don't think I've ever seen him without a scowl," Tim adds in a low voice. The shuttering of a camera follows the comment. "I don't know why, but I always thought he'd frown, even in his sleep."

There's a round of snickering as Bruce walks up to the couch where his kids have gathered to watch Jason sleep. 

Bruce would scold them for it, but he's too entranced by the sight of Jason sleeping. 

Jason hasn't allowed himself any type of vulnerability where the family can see him, since his resurrection. But after a long, stressful week, here he is, passed out from exhaustion before he can tear out of the cave like a bat out of hell. 

He's so beautiful, it takes Bruce's breath away. Jason has always been a beautiful boy, even when he's spitting vitriol at Bruce. But he is even more so now, with his features smoothed out. 

Bruce isn't surprised that Jason still has a knack for falling asleep anywhere. What he finds surprising, is that Jason still feels safe enough in the cave, and among them, not to wake up at the drop of a feather. 

His son has changed a lot in the time between his death and his return to the family. The way he bats Bruce's hand away from his face when Bruce traces his face with a finger, a soft whine of "Dad!" however, has not. 

Neither is the way the word makes his heart skip a beat. 

"What is wrong with your face?" Damian asks, a hint of alarm in his voice. 

Bruce spares him a glance, confused at the question for a moment. 

"Are you--?" Tim starts. "Is that--?" 

Instead of continuing, he points the camera in his hands in Bruce's direction to take a few pictures. 

"That," Dick says, in an imitation of Sherlock giving a lecture, "dear boy, is a smile on your father's face. Memorize it, for you know not when it will appear again."

That's when Bruce realizes that he is, indeed, smiling. 

It only makes his grin wider. 

He wants to argue that seeing him smile isn't such a blue moon event, but he's too entranced to be distracted. 

There will be time for that later. 

For now, he gathers a still-slumbering Jason in his arms, noting how different everything was the last time he had Jason in his arms. 

It makes his breath catch in his throat and he has to shake himself out from going down memory lane. His baby came back to him and right now, that is all that matters. 

He lets the weight of Jason ground him as he makes his way up the stairs and into the manor. 

When he places Jason on the bed, he could not have stopped himself from pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. 

Jason lets out a soft sigh. 

He's almost out the door when he catches the words. 

"G'night, Dad."

_A good night, indeed,_ Bruce thinks. _The best in a long time._


End file.
